Ukraine
Ukraine has been participating in NVSC since the first edition with broadcaster 1+1 (Один плюс один) until NVSC #5. NTU took over as the official broadcaster from NVSC #6 onwards. Ukraine in North Vision Song Contest Ukraine debuted in the first edition of NVSC in Budapest under the broadcaster 1+1. The broadcaster internally-selected the then up and coming artist Vika who failed to advance to the finals of the competition. Since then, 1+1 held the Pisnya dlya... National Selection where the broadcaster will select an artist internally and let the public decide what song shall the internally-selected artist sing. The NS has been constantly held every after NVSC edition until the broadcaster encountered funding problems during the 5th edition. The local government offered funds enough to pursue Ukraine's participation with the broadcaster but refused to continue. Ukraine's final participation under 1+1 was in the 5th edition where they internally-selected an artist instead of continuing the national selection. After the 5th edition, 1+1 announced that they will no longer be Ukraine's official NBU broadcaster. NTU then took over as Ukraine's official broadcaster in the 6th edition and has since then held national selections, the first being an experimental NS which later lead to the birth of Pivnichbachennya Natsionalnyi Vidbir in the 7th edition. So far, Ukraine's best result was winning the 10th edition with the song, "Zerkala" performed by Ani Lorak and Grigory Leps, a first for the Eastern country to win the contest while their worst result was in their debut, ending only in the 14th place in the semi-final. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Ukraine confirmed their debut in the first ever edition of NVSC. 1+1 made an internal selection and announced that Vika would represent the country. She performed the song, "The Rain". She was allotted to Semi Final 2 and performed 14th. Unfortunately, Ukraine failed to qualify, placing 14th with only 41 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 2' Ukraine confirmed that they would be in NVSC 2. This time Ukraine hosted a small national selection entitled, "Pisnya dlya..." for the musician, Gaitana. "Shakhtar Champion" was crowned the winning song. Two days after, a meeting was held and it determined that Gaitana will sing the song in Russian. Gaitana performed 5th in Semi Final 1 and successfully qualified for the final, placing 1st with 100 points. In the final, she was the 14th artist to perform and landed on the 12th place with 107 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Urkaine confirmed that they would be in NVSC 3. Another installment of the national selection, "Pisnya dlya..." was held this time with the singer, Eduard Romanyuta. "Get Real With My Heart" was chosen by the public. Eduard performed 19th in Semi Final 1 and qualified. In the final, he was again the 19th to perform and placed 10th with 110 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' Ukraine confirmed that they would be in NVSC 4. Another installment of the national selection, "Pisnya dlya..." was held this time with the duo, Vremya i Steklo. "Serebryanoe more" was chosen by the public. They performed 21st in Semi Final 1 but failed to qualify for the finals. 'North Vision Song Contest 5' Ukraine confirmed for NVSC 5 and decided to choose an artist internally instead of hosting another edition of "Pisnya dlya...". A week later, it was confirmed that the chosen duo, Ener.G will sing a song in the Ukrainian language, a first for the country to send a song to NVSC in its national language. They flew the Ukrainian flag in Århus with the song "Mizh plyusami i minusami". They performed 16th in Semi Final 2 and qualified. In the final, the duo performed last and ended in the 21st place with 63 points. In the middle of the 5th edition, rumors spread about Ukraine's broadcaster shift from 1+1 to NTU due to funding problems that turned out to be true. The switch took effect after the 5th edition. 'North Vision Song Contest 6' Ukraine, in its new broadcaster, made an experimental national selection entitled, Evrobachennya Natsionalnyi Vidbir for North Vision Song Contest to determine the next artist who will represent the country in the 6th edition of NVSC. Olya Polyakova won with her song, "Russian Style". Olya performed 15th in Semi Final 2 and qualified. In the final, she performed last and placed 3rd with 147 points bringing the country to the Big 5 for the first time. 'North Vision Song Contest 7 - present' The Pivnichbachennya Natsionalnyi Vidbir was held regularly to select the next participant for NVSC. In NVSC 9, however, NTU decided to take a break from the national selection due to state conflicts and chose their entry internally. The third edition of PNV continued in NVSC 10. Contestants & Results *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. *In the 2nd edition, Portugal and Ukraine were both awarded with 107 points each in the Final, however, as regulated by the "count-back" tie-breaker rule, Ukraine finished 12th overall and Portugal 11th because Portugal received points from more countries in the Final than Ukraine. *In the 6th edition, Hungary and Ukraine were both awarded with 147 points each in the Final, however, as regulated by the "count-back" tie-breaker rule, Ukraine finished 3rd overall and Hungary 4th because Ukraine received points from more countries in the Final than Hungary. Draw in Each Edition North Vision Awards Further information: Voting history Ukraine's voting statistics as of the fifteenth edition. Ukraine has given the most points to... (finals only) Ukraine has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Ukraine has received the most points from... (finals only) Ukraine has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Detailed voting NVSC 01 NVSC 02 NVSC 03 NVSC 04 NVSC 05 NVSC 06 NVSC 07 NVSC 08 NVSC 09 NVSC 10 NVSC 11 NVSC 12 NVSC 13 NVSC 14 NVSC 15 Commentators and spokespersons Related events There are a number of events relating to the North Vision Song Contest in which Ukraine participates or participated. OGAN Second Chance Contest Further information: Junior North Vision Song Contest Further information: Category:Countries